


he said yes!

by johnyongclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub
Summary: Johnny proposes.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	he said yes!

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely inspired by the pics of taeyong wearing that ring and i just had to write something (also bc i miss johnyong). just a little short fluffy fic. enjoy!

Johnny is nervous. There are a million ways this could go wrong; someone could be late, another person might have spilled the number one secret Johnny had kept with him for nearly two months or he might have messed up somewhere in between and this whole thing would be a slap in his face.

He tries to even out his breathing by counting slowly, something Taeyong once told him to do whenever he's nervous or scared. It's worked out every time before but today Johnny's nerves are taking over and his fingers are jittery and his palms are clammy and his heart is beating at an abnormal pace. He doesn't think it's ever raced this hard before, not even after his daily workout. 

He looks around him, taking note of the quiet park with only a few kids playing at the playground, a couple or two taking a walk along the pathway and he's kind of grateful the first time he met Taeyong wasn't in the middle of a mall or somewhere with too many people around, because then this would be embarrassing and it doesn't matter how well he carries himself in front of an audience; Johnny is nothing but a starstruck lover every time Taeyong is in front of him. 

There are a few reasons why his heart is beating so fast. One being the fact that he had replied to Taeyong's messages  _ once _ today to keep up with the act, and two; he'd pretended as if he had forgotten their fifth anniversary, something Taeyong hasn't stopped talking about since, well, the day after their fourth, a year ago today. 

He doesn't know how mad Taeyong is now because it's nearly six in the evening and they'd planned to meet an hour ago for dinner. His last message to Johnny had been a very dry  _ 'where are you?' _ instead of the usual soft ones that always include an emoji or two. So, there, Taeyong is  _ mad _ mad.

_ Oh god, oh god, oh god _ . Johnny thinks as he paces the ground, praying and hoping that everything falls through the way he planned.  _ Please make this work. _

When his phone rings, Johnny nearly drops it from his hand, but it's only Mark, probably calling to make sure everything is in place. 

"Yo, I'm on my way to your place," Mark is saying and Doyoung from where he was sitting just a few feet away from Johnny, rises to his feet. "Just wanna make sure everything's good to go? I'm putting on my actor face, c'mon."

Johnny laughs, a little nervously, "Don't try too hard or he'll see right through you, dude. Thanks, by the way. Look him in the eye or he won't believe you."

"I got that," Mark laughs, "Okay, I'm going up. See you in, like, fifteen."

With that, Mark hangs up and Johnny's heart beats twice as hard and a million times faster. 

See, this isn't something Johnny thought he would ever do in his lifetime. He'd spent about twenty years of his life thinking he would never actually love someone enough to want to stay with them, let alone ask them to marry him. So many of his family members' failed marriages were enough to scare him off any commitment and for a little while, Johnny thought he'd be content with being alone.

But that's before he met Taeyong. 

When they first met, right here in this park, Johnny was running away from a girl who claimed she was in love with him after they hooked up  _ once _ at a party and Taeyong was on his way home from his class. 

They collided, quite literally so, and Taeyong had dropped his packet of sweet potato snacks as well as a cup of iced latte he was sipping at when Johnny bumped into him. Taeyong was not happy but Johnny thought he could have possibly bumped into the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. 

It wasn't love at first sight, he wouldn't it call it that, but he knew from that moment on that Taeyong wouldn't just be a stranger he accidentally made angry. So he made sure Taeyong didn't remain a stranger. 

Taeyong might have had a hard exterior, with walls built up to protect him from anything that might hurt him, but Johnny was never a quitter and no matter how many times Taeyong pushed him away, he continued to chase. To this day, Johnny knows the reason they're still together was because he never gave up. Taeyong is, truthfully, the softest on the inside and after a while, it became easier to win Taeyong over.

It didn't take him long to finally get Taeyong to say yes to going out with him and it took him even shorter to convince Taeyong to move into his apartment. They'd lived together ever since.

"If you don't sit down I'm gonna have to make you," Doyoung says casually without even looking up from his phone. 

Sometimes Johnny wonders if Doyoung even liked him but most of the time when the younger boy tells Johnny that Taeyong just needed some time to calm down, he thinks Doyoung approves of their relationship. He has to, right? He wouldn't be here agreeing to be bait to lure Taeyong outside if he doesn't. Johnny's certain he just has a weird way of showing it. 

"Sorry," Johnny says, rubbing his palms together. "I'm just nervous. Do you think he'll, like, panic and say no? God, what am I supposed to do??"

Doyoung looks up from his phone screen to look at Johnny, blinking twice. "Johnny, how long have you known Taeyong?"

"Five years?"

"And how many times has he spoken to you about a wedding?"

"Uh," Johnny honestly couldn't remember. Fuck. "A million times? I don't keep count."

Doyoung sighs, as if talking to Johnny is exhausting. "That's the point, Johnny. He wants it probably even more than you. It's all he talks about growing up. And like, he obviously loves you or whatever, if he'd stayed with you for five years."

Johnny stares at Doyoung, unblinking. "Gee, thanks for the confidence boost!"

The younger groans loudly before pocketing his phone. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm just saying there's nothing to worry about. I also think you could have just popped the question and he would say yes. Telling him I got into an accident isn't gonna guarantee that same answer, J."

"I want it to be a surprise," Johnny reasons. "Oh god, do you think it's stupid? Do you think he'll reject me?"

"... I told you a million times you could've executed this in a nicer way."

"Fuck!" 

Just then, his phone rings again and Johnny looks to see that it's Mark. He frowns; Mark isn't supposed to call him at all. That was the initial plan.

"Mark?"

Mark is breathing hard on the other end of the line, almost as if he'd been running. Johnny glances at his watch to see that it's nearly seven and Mark and Taeyong weren't supposed to take this long to reach.

"Hey, Johnny," Mark says, sounding a little breathless and small. "Uh, there's been a change of plans. We're at the hospital. You gotta get here."

  
  


* * *

  
  


The proper way to explain Johnny's reaction is to call it a nervous breakdown. Mark explained that Taeyong had panicked about Doyoung getting into an accident and instead of taking the elevator down, Taeyong had insisted they take the stairs. In his haste, he'd missed a step and fell.

Johnny thinks he might actually cry, and he probably would have if Doyoung wasn't staring at him with that  _ 'I told you so'  _ look on his face. He didn't have time to shed any tears because then Doyoung's pulling him to the car and then driving them to the hospital Mark said he'd brought Taeyong to. 

When they get there, Johnny's the first one to hop out of the car to run into the hospital and he thanks Mark's bright pink hair for making it easy for him to find the younger. 

Mark tells him Taeyong's getting his arm tended to, that he'd fallen on his left arm and probably broke it in the process. The amount of guilt that washes over him comes in waves and Johnny finds himself wishing he had listened to Doyoung and stopped himself from going through with this stupid proposal idea. 

They wait outside for what feels like forever and when the door finally opens and Taeyong steps out, relief floods over Johnny and he takes long strides over to pull Taeyong into his arms.

"Ow, Johnny-" Taeyong hisses and Johnny immediately pulls away, careful not to handle Taeyong too roughly, especially now that he's with an arm brace.

Taeyong frowns as he looks over Johnny's shoulder, presumably because he sees a very healthy, very capable Doyoung standing behind him. Mark must have not told him about the plan, then. Johnny looks over at the pink-haired boy, who merely shrugs his shoulders. Sighs. Here goes.

"Listen," Johnny starts but Taeyong is already putting two and two as he pulls away and starts storming off, out through the entrance of the hospital. 

Doyoung clenches his jaw. "You go after him, I'll take care of the bill."

Johnny nods at him in gratitude before he chases after Taeyong, with Mark talking behind him. Taeyong didn't get far, obviously, clearly still in a little bit of pain that's stopping him from walking fast. Johnny couldn't help but think he must be the stupidest boyfriend and would most probably never forgive himself if he loses Taeyong over this.

"Baby, please, wait up," Johnny says once he catches up to Taeyong. "I'm sorry, okay? I thought it'd be a nice little prank and no one was gonna get hurt."

"What was the point in all of that?" Taeyong snaps. "I've waited all day for you to say something about our special day and even texted you, multiple times, and all you had to say was see you later? You're late for our dinner and next thing I know Mark's at the door telling me Doie got into an accident? Johnny, what the fuck is going on?"

Johnny parts his lips to speak but he catches a glimpse of Mark slowly retreating and he sighs, knowing he's at fault for even thinking this was a good idea. He takes one of Taeyong's hands, the good one, before holding it up to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd surprise you but I should've known it was stupid and I shouldn't have gone through with it. You can be mad at me but please don't be mad at me forever?"

Taeyong sighs, his expression softened now as he gives Johnny's hand a squeeze. "Did you forget?"

Johnny frowns. "Forget?"

The smaller male huffs out, "Our anniversary. Did you forget it?"

"God, no," Johnny shakes his head, letting Taeyong's hand go just so he could cradle his head to his head. "No, baby, no. I didn't. I could never. It's all part of the plan. I was- I had a plan."

Taeyong isn't frowning anymore, simply looking up at him with wide eyes and Johnny knows he isn't mad anymore. "What plan?"

"Well," Johnny clears his throat as he pulls back, noticing Doyoung and Mark already walking towards them. 

They must have told the rest of the group about Taeyong as well, seeing as Jaehyun, Taeil, Yuta, Jungwoo and Haechan are with them too. The initial plan had been to bring Taeyong to that restaurant he loves so much so they could celebrate with the guys and from the way they'd dressed, Johnny's almost guilty he'd made everyone dress up nicely, only for it to possibly fail. He has zero confidence Taeyong would say yes now.

Still, everyone is here and Johnny thinks it doesn't matter that they're in the middle of the hospital's parking lot. He ought to try, even if the chances of Taeyong saying no is high. 

Taeyong is still staring up at him with those wide eyes, looking like a precious little gem Johnny is so in love with. He's still unaware that the rest are behind him so his eyes are glued to Johnny. The surprise on his face is priceless, Johnny thinks, as he gets down onto one knee and retrieves the ring from inside his pocket. He had waited two months for this.

There's a gasp that leaves Taeyong when he realizes what Johnny is doing, taking a step back and then hissing when it hurts his arm. Johnny shushes him, emitting a soft laugh that the rest of the guys joined in, prompting Taeyong to turn back and find them there. 

"Johnny…" Taeyong calls after him once their eyes meet again. "What are you doing?"

"This was my plan," Johnny says, opening the jewelry box to show off the diamond ring he'd gotten for Taeyong. "The plan was to surprise you at the park we first met but then you fell and I'm so, so sorry. And honestly I'm not even sure if you'd say yes now but, Lee Taeyong, will you marry me?"

Taeyong's hands flew up to cover his mouth and his eyes are glassy but they turned into half-moons from the way he's smiling. He takes a glance back at their friends and Johnny sees Doyoung nodding and then Taeyong's turning back to face him.

"Johnny," Taeyong sniffles and there are already tear streaks down his cheeks but he's nodding and it takes Johnny a moment to realize what he's saying until Taeyong sob. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Johnny rises to his feet then and engulfs Taeyong into his arms just as the boys cheered, lips finding the smaller's pair of soft petals in a kiss and completely forgetting the fact that Taeyong has a bad arm. But in the way Taeyong kisses him back tells enough that even Taeyong had forgotten. 

They kiss and the feeling in the moment feels somewhat odd. Johnny doesn't think he's ever been this happy before and he'd like to think neither has Taeyong. It's a huge commitment but Johnny had decided this long ago, when he had asked Taeyong to move in and live together. This day was just waiting for the right time. 

Taeyong only groans when they part, reminded of his injured arm and then pouting as he offers Johnny his hand. Sniffling, Johnny slips the ring onto Taeyong's ring finger, beaming as it sits perfectly well. Taeyong grins, gifting him with another kiss. 

"I'm sorry you broke your arm," Johnny whispers into Taeyong's hair, carefully holding him close.

Taeyong giggles. "It's not broken. I dislocated my shoulder and sprained my wrist. I'm okay."

Another wave of relief washes over Johnny and he cups his now fiance's face to press multiple kisses onto his face. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too," Taeyong returns, leaning up to kiss Johnny once more. "I love you most."

Soon, their friends wrap them in a group hug, creating a loud enough noise with their cheering, so much that a security guard comes over and tells them to get out of the hospital premises. 

They leave giggling, the boys laughing as they make plans to get dinner. Johnny lets them decide, too enamored with the sight of Taeyong now decorated with an engagement ring. He already knows they would have fun preparing for the wedding and even more fun as a married couple. 

He just couldn't wait to do life with Taeyong.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Did you take Ruby down when you woke up, babe?" Johnny asks with a mouthful of toothpaste as he brushes his teeth, looking over at Taeyong through the reflection mirror.

Taeyong's fixing his hair but Johnny knows he's staring at the ring on his finger and the look on his face is enough to tell Johnny that he'd forgotten to bring Ruby downstairs. 

"Oh my god, I forgot!" Taeyong cries out as he leaves the bathroom, taking the poor dog outside. 

Johnny scoffs, rolling his eyes as he washes his mouth. It's at least the third time Taeyong forgot this week, all because he's too immersed in checking out how his hand looks with the ring on. Johnny couldn't really blame Taeyong; he does look good with the diamond ring on his finger. 

When Johnny's finally done getting ready for the day, he leaves the room to Taeyong washing his hands, having returned from the little walk he'd taken Ruby out for. He smiles when he sees Johnny and they share a brief kiss on the lips before he goes back to preparing breakfast.

"Eat first before you leave," Taeyong says, placing down the peanut butter and jam sandwich onto the plate and sliding it over to Johnny. "Are we still on for tonight, baby?"

Johnny nods, biting into the sandwich. "I'll be home to get changed and then we'll go, hm?" 

"Okay," Taeyong smiles, wide and bright and looking like a million stars put together. He leans up to press a kiss to Johnny's temple, brushing out the creases on his shirt. "Please drive safely. I'll be home earlier too so I'll see you later, okay?"

With another nod, Johnny smiles, leaving the half eaten sandwich on the plate before he pulls Taeyong in for a kiss, one on his lips, another on his neck and once more on the ring on his finger. "I love you. You stay safe too. I'll text you when I get to work."

Taeyong nods, walking Johnny to the door and leaving another kiss to his lips before he smiles. "I love you too. I'll call you when I get to mine."

"Good," Johnny smiles, a kiss to Taeyong's forehead. "I'll see you soon. Miss you already, baby."

After one last kiss, Johnny finally brings himself to leave but not without another wave to his future husband. Their mornings usually go this way and Johnny can't help but think it would stay this way for a long, long time. At least until they decide if they want to get a baby, which is something he isn't opposed to.

Either way, he doesn't think he would ever get tired of it.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill, im very active on twt!


End file.
